dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 16 Page 2
He screamed in fury, summoning the power he had held back at Hogwarts. His aura quickly turned gold, and so did his hair and eyebrows. His eyes turned emerald, and then he stopped screaming. Vegeta and Piccolo’s gazed at the Super Saiyan in amazement and awe, stunned by the power the young boy in front of them was putting out. They wondered how his power increased by a third of his original in such a short amount of time and if this was his full power. Gohan declared, “Still think I’m slacking in my training? Well let me put your minds to rest on your questions; I’ve been training more often with myself then here with you guys. And as for your other question, this isn’t even half my power.” Piccolo and Vegeta’s eyes widened. Piccolo nodded, “I see, well you have been busier then even I or Vegeta had expected from you, I apologize for that. But, what makes you think me or Vegeta are at our fullest?” Gohan got into a stance, “I don’t, but let’s find out, shall we?” Piccolo ran at Gohan, launching a volley of kicks and punches once he was within striking range. Gohan evaded them easily; blocking a few combination attacks that could have been fatal. He dodged left, then right, and then blocked the next group of kicks and fists that Piccolo threw at him. Piccolo then sent dozens of energy blasts towards him, hoping to get and edge in the battle. But Gohan was prepared, and deflected a few of them, but then decided to nullify them with his aura, powering it up to withstand the energy onslaught. Gohan figured his old teacher was still holding back, considering this was almost an easy task; but he knew that he wasn’t holding back much, and that would make Piccolo feel uncomfortable. This went on for three minutes, while Vegeta has in the air, observing the fight from a safe distance. Piccolo couldn’t believe the stamina his old pupil had; he had never seen Gohan so easily dodging attacks like these, especially from him. Although Piccolo was holding back power, he was near a fourth his own power and increasing slowly. And Gohan wasn’t even close to half of his own power from what he had told him. This was hard to believe, that would mean Gohan had A LOT more power then Piccolo when holding back. Whatever Gohan had been doing while he was gone, it was working. This reminded Piccolo of how similar Gohan and his father were. They always surprised Piccolo in terms of strength and spirit, always ten steps ahead of everyone else when they least expected it. But, Piccolo smirked; I guess play time is over. He yelled to Vegeta, who was yawning in boredom, “HEY! I could use a little help if you don’t mind?!” Vegeta shrugged, “If you insist Namek.” Vegeta disappeared, reappearing behind his rival’s son. Vegeta started embedding a strong gold blast into the boy, sending him flying to the tile of the Lookout. Vegeta and Piccolo launched themselves at the boy, not giving him a chance to stand up. They attempted to land their kicks and punches on him, hoping that the two of them together could successfully take him down. Gohan quickly jumped into the air flying high into the sky, hoping his adversaries would follow. They did, and once they reached an elevated height, Gohan took on the two warriors, blocking and dodging their blows, as well as attempting to land his own blows. Piccolo and Vegeta dodged and blocked Gohan’s blows with difficulty, though easier then Gohan had of dodging their own attacks. Finally, Piccolo decided to take a breather, letting the two Saiyans duke it out. Vegeta grinned, “Now the real fun begins.” The two Saiyans disappeared, though you could here their fists and kicks making contact with one another. Piccolo tried to keep up with their movements, though it was pointless. He knew he was strong, but the two Saiyans fighting were in a whole other league. Though he could train and get stronger, they would always train and get more powerful too. He learned to accept that, and just decided watched the fight in enjoyment. They finally came into view, throwing energy blasts at each other and dodging them. Gohan phased out of view, and kneed Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta gasped in pain, but countered by releasing a ki blast in Gohan’s chest, sending him flying backward. Gohan flew back to Vegeta, punching and kicking him repeatedly, though few got through. Vegeta thought; How in the world did he get so strong? He was stronger then me before, but now he has almost total control of our battle. He really is a Saiyan, but I am stronger! I am the PRINCE of all SAIYANS! Vegeta roared, “Try dodging this!” He flew higher, charging up for his final attack. He held out his hands, golden energy emerging in them. Gohan sensed Vegeta putting almost all his energy into the attack, and knew the spar would end now. Gohan breathed heavily, smiling; Vegeta really has gotten strong. I barely blocked his attacks without reaching my full power. But, I guess the fun ends now. Too bad, this is the best spar I’ve had in months. Gohan cupped his hands, “KA…” Vegeta shouted, “Even if I lose to you (which I won’t), you’ve improved greatly…” “ME…” “You really have come a long way from the cowering 6 year old I met…” “HA…” “But that doesn’t mean you’ll win!!” “ME…” “'FINAL FLASH'!!” “'HHHHHAAAAA'!!!!!” The blue and gold beams exploded from the hands of the Saiyan fighters, colliding in the air, causing them to struggle for control. Vegeta and Gohan sent more energy to the beams, making them grow bigger and stronger. Where the blasts met an explosion was made, growing with more energy being sent to the beams. Vegeta screamed in fury, sending a large amount of energy to his beam, causing the golden Final Flash to push the Kamehameha Wave back slowly. Gohan, concentrated, conjuring up all available energy he could spare. He glowed brighter then usual, similar to his father and Cell when they battled. Vegeta declared, oblivious to what was happening, “You lose!” Gohan thought; This ends NOW! He powered up more, summoning more of his power. With that, his aura grew bigger, as well as his aura and body glowing brighter. Gohan screamed with rage, one last time, “'HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH'!!!!!!” A BIG stream of energy erupted from Gohan’s hands, forcing its way through the bright blue beam. Once the extra energy reached the end of the Kamehameha Wave, the blue beam effortlessly plowed through the Final Flash. The two beams soared through the air, directly at Vegeta. Vegeta’s eyes widened, and then he closed them. He chuckled as he accepted defeat, giving up holding his attack and allowing it to hit him with full force. Once the beam evaporated into nothing, Vegeta dropped to the ground abruptly, cracking the tiles with the strength of the drop. Gohan flew down, but once he was five feet above the ground gave up and dropped as well. Gohan struggled getting up; limping to the shocked Piccolo, and the now coming towards him Dende and Mr. Popo. Gohan replied to Dende, who was running towards him, “Heal Vegeta first, he needs it more.” Dende nodded, and then heal both Vegeta and Gohan minutes later. Vegeta got up, crossing his arms and his usual frown growing on his face. Gohan stretched out, enjoying the fact that he was healed now. Gohan laughed, “Man that was an awesome fight! You were great Vegeta, I almost didn’t beat you, had I not took it up a notch. You did a good job too Piccolo, I can see why you guys are constantly training.” Piccolo nodded, “Thanks, but don’t sell yourself short. You got stronger too.” Gohan agreed, “Yeah. Well, anyway, let’s get to Capsule Corp., I’m kind of hungry now.” He turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, “You guys are coming too right?” Dende and Mr. Popo nodded excitedly, “Of course.” Gohan said, “I vote we go by Instant Transmission. Anyone oppose?” Piccolo spoke up, “You guys go on ahead, me and Vegeta will be right behind you.” Gohan shrugged, “Alright, see you there!” Then, he and the Guardian and genie disappeared, now at Capsule Corp. assumingly. Piccolo turned to Vegeta, “You sensed his power right?” Vegeta nodded, “Well duh? How can you not? I’m willing to bet Bulma’s party stopped for a few because they all sensed our spar, if you could call it that.” Piccolo asked, “How can he have that much power? He never used that much energy as a Super Saiyan, not even against Cell.” Vegeta waved his hand in annoyance, “He’s a Saiyan warrior, and of course he’s strong. That kid put out more energy then you or I put together, and he doesn’t even realize it.” Piccolo paused, “But what I mean is did you feel that power he let out for the Kamehameha Wave? He was definitely holding back, I could see him struggling to let out not that much power in the Kamehameha.” Vegeta smirked, “That brat Like I said before, he’s a Saiyan. Even though he won’t admit it, he loves fighting. He might not love it as much as I or his father, but it shows in the power he radiates in battle.” As they took off, Piccolo grinned, “You’re still sore you lost aren’t you?” “You have no idea.” …………………………………………………………………………………………. Later that day, everyone was at Capsule Corp. for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. They had all planned to spend the night in extra rooms around the building, courtesy of Bulma. Everyone was right now having fun in the lab, which had been cleaned out for that day and Christmas Day. Decorations were hung all around the room, as well as refreshments of all kinds. And, a huge pine tree was in a corner of the room, courtesy of the Ox King. And under it were many presents, for the various people attending the party. Krillin and Dende were listening to Gohan’s stories about Hogwarts, with riveting details about the items and spells he had learned of; Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking and telling jokes about what their husbands had done for past holidays, seeing as they had no customary knowledge of them; Babies Goten and Trunks were in a play pin, apparently fighting over a Hercule action figure; Tien, Chaiotzu, and Roshi were discussing various fighting techniques they had used when they climbed Korin’s Tower; Eighteen and Yamcha were talking about various items they could buy if they had one a World Martial Arts tournament; and Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting in their own corners with their arms crossed, apparently they weren’t really festive about the holidays. Later that night, everyone was allowed to open one present each, so that they wouldn’t be bored the rest of the night. Everyone got a range of presents; like Chi-Chi got a new Frying Pan from Bulma (Gohan and Vegeta cringed), Goten and Trunks got some new toys, Krillin got a comb (his hair had started going in) and a hair grooming kit from Gohan and Chi-Chi, Bulma upgraded the Gravity Room for Vegeta and made him a set of Saiyan Armor for him, and Gohan got some inventions Bulma created in her time (like the Micro Band from Dragonball and some new inventions). Later on that night, Gohan walked up to Dende, who was telling a joke to Yamcha and Tien. He asked, “Um, Dende, could I talk to you for a minute?” Dende answered, “Of course Gohan.” They walked away from the crowd, and stopped once they were near the tree. Gohan said, “Dende, since you’re Guardian of the Earth, you can do just about anything, right?” Dende nodded, “Yep. That’s one of the perks to overseeing the wellbeing of a planet.” Gohan pushed on further, “Well, I have a favor to ask you. My school, Hogwarts, no electronics or anything technological can work in it, and, I was wondering if you could allow any technology I bring to work.” Dende thought about the offer, “I don’t know Gohan, that’s a pretty big order to fill.” Gohan pleaded, “Please Dende, think of it as my Christmas present.” Dende took this into consideration, “Well, alright, I guess I could.” Gohan jumped up, “YES! Thank you Dende.” Dende smiled, “Anything for a friend.” That night, everyone went to bed and slept in their guest beds, except for Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo; they had gone back to the Lookout. Gohan couldn’t sleep; he was probably the only person who couldn’t. He had all of these different emotions running through him. He was happy he was finally home, excited about tomorrow being Christmas, and anxious about going back to Hogwarts for the morning and trying to crack Malfoy using the Polyjuice Potion. Finally, Gohan was able to calm down, and enter the realm of dreams, where everyone can find peace. Gohan woke up at 7 am, hoping to beat his mom to the Capsule Corp. door. He did, and flew to the Lookout, knowing everyone there was up. When he arrived, Piccolo and Dende were waiting for him. Piccolo stated, “Thought you’d come, though I had expected you to arrive later.” Gohan replied, “Had to wake up really early, so my mom couldn’t catch me. I want to talk to you guys.” Dende asked, “About what?” Gohan answered with seriousness in his voice, “The Chamber of Secrets.” Gohan explained in detail the predicament he and Harry were in, as well as the whole student body and his plan involving the Polyjuice Potion. Dende and Piccolo listened with concerned faces. Finally, Piccolo spoke, “Sounds like you’re in more hot water then you have been in a while. But what you told me is true. I remember this whole Chamber of Secrets thing, but a lot is blurry. I can’t tell you much.” Gohan stared blankly, “What?” Piccolo repeated, “You have to understand. What happened was over 1000 years ago; I can’t remember a lot of it.” Gohan asked, “Well what can you tell me? Piccolo answered, “This Slytherin guy was really sick, so were his predecessors carrying his name. His whole blood line was pure blood fanatics. They hated anyone with muggle in them, and I believe they sometimes resorted to marry their own cousins to keep the bloodline going.” Gohan made a disgusted look, “That is something I didn’t need to know about. But that’s all?” Piccolo nodded, “That’s about it, although, if it puts your mind at ease, you are definitely not his Heir.” Gohan sighed in relief, “Well, that’s good. But what about my friend Harry, is he the Heir?” Piccolo shook his head, “I can’t be sure about that. I have no clue about his family.” Gohan sighed, “Well, I guess that’s good. Thanks Piccolo. I think I should be going.” Piccolo nodded, “Take care of yourself kid. I’ll see you later.” Gohan smiled, “I will. And make sure my mom believes I’m here.” Dende said, “Will do.” Gohan ran to the edge of the Lookout, and jumped off. “See you in a few hours!” He powered up, and flew in the direction of Hogwarts. As he approached his destination 10 minutes later, he said to himself “Well this is it.” He saw the castle, and slowed down, landing a few meters within the gates. He walked the rest of the way. Once he reached the entrance to the castle, he used Instant Transmission to arrive outside the Fat Lady. As she started to stir, he grinned, “Well, this will be a Christmas no one will forget.” Chapter 17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover